


Hidden Surprises

by EternalScout89



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Dark, F/F, Futanari, Hardcore, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalScout89/pseuds/EternalScout89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta goes prowling, and quickly discovers Terezi has more than one secret...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> The first smut I ever wrote. Very rough and dark. Don't judge me.

BORED! SO BORED!

Nepeta rolled around on the floor of the main control room, with absolutely nothing to do, having already completed her trolling of the human children. She stood up from her spot beside Equius, and watched him work on some trolling of his own, before her boredom finally got the better of her, and she wandered off to the Transportalizer, zapping herself down a few levels to find out what there really was in this complex.

She prowled around for some time, pretending she was her old lusus, sniffing out some new prey, when she heard an odd sound, echoing down from one of the halls. Deciding to investigate, she silently padded down the hall, getting closer. Soon, she could tell, the sound was… moaning? Yes, definitely someone moaning and someone else grunting. What was this she was hearing? Turning a corner, she saw an open doorway, and creeping up on it, peeked in, and nearly gasped at the sigh that greeted her.

The first thing she noticed was the large computer screen, displaying a pair of humans, engaged in some sort of loud, sweaty act. There appeared to be a male and a female, and unless she was mistaken, they were both without clothes. The one she thought might have been female was on her hands and knees in front of the male, pushing her rear back against the male’s hips, or maybe the male was pulling her against him, since he had his hands on her hips. 

All this she saw in the space of a second, but it nearly flew out of her head when she noticed something else in the room, or rather, someone else. That someone else was thoroughly licking the screen, eyes glinting even behind her pointed, red shades. Terezi was clearly enjoying herself, judging by the grin on her face as her tongue passed over the screen again and again. Then again, the fact that she was also vigorously rubbing her hand between her legs was a bit of a giveaway.

I should really leave, Nepeta thought, yet for some reason, she lingered, entranced by the act she was seeing. Without really thinking about it, she felt her own hand drifting down to her crotch, quietly unzipping her pants, and pulling out her dick, already growing hard, and started to slowly stroke it. She knew she was alone in female Troll-kind in having such a thing, but she didn't mind. It made some things, like masturbating, a good deal easier and simpler. She couldn't understand what it was about this scene in front of her, but there was just something about it that aroused her. There wasn't even any buckets or pails involved, just a strange human interaction, and a lone Troll, stroking herself.

As she looked on, she saw Terezi start to rub at herself quicker, and started stroking herself in response, letting her other hand slide further down to push inside her pussy she bore in place of any ball, biting her lip lightly to keep herself from making any noise, but inadvertently letting a small moan out.

This, it turned out, was a mistake. In less than a heartbeat, Terezi had whipped around, sniffed at the door, and launched herself towards it. Nepeta panicked and ran, not even bothering to tuck her still hard dick back into her pants, trying to get away from this force of nature that was now after her. Even as she turned the corner, though, she knew it was futile, as she saw Terezi already right on her heels, and leaping to tackle her.

They fell to the floor in a tangled heap, with Terezi landing on top, and quickly bringing her cane around to press it against her throat, cutting off her air supply. Nepeta struggled, batting hard at her arms, not quite able to reach Terezi’s scowling face, her vision slowly darkening, unable to prevent unconsciousness from taking her. As her arms fell to the side, and the haze took her under, she saw as Terezi looked down for the first time, and smiled at what she smelled, before leaning in to whisper in Nepeta’s ear, “Oh, we’re going to have some fun…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nepeta slowly came to, blinking for a minute before she realized she was lying on her side on the exterior roof of the complex she and the other trolls were working from. Feeling something tight around her neck, she tried to get up to remove it, but immediately realized she couldn't move her hands or legs. Looking down, she saw that she was fully bound up, ropes criss-crossing her body that, among other things, slightly squeezed her chest, making her tits seem bigger than they normally were. The ropes also were wrapped around the base of her dick, which seemed to have been made hard while she was out, with the ropes forcing it to stay that way; they also ran under her crotch and up her back, rubbing against her asshole, and keeping her arms behind her. Looking behind her as best she could, she also saw what looked like a leash dangling down, undoubtedly attached to a collar, which explained the tight feeling she had awoken to.

She wriggled for a few minutes more before realizing it was futile, and simply waited for whatever was going to happen. After an interminable length of time, she finally heard footsteps coming up the steps, along with a regular tapping sound. She looked up as best she could to the stairwell, to see Terezi climbing up with her cane, dressed in a bathrobe, a large grin on her face.

“Well, well, well… My little peeping tomcat’s awake. And how are we feeling?” She said with a smirk.

Nepeta swallowed before replying, “Please, Terezi, let me go, I promise I won’t tell anyone what I saw, just please don’t tell anyone about my…”

She trailed off, unable to finish the sentence, but Terezi was more than glad to. “What, you mean your dick? Your cock? Your great, big, throbbing woman-meat? I don’t know, that’s not something I can really keep to myself… Besides you seemed to be enjoying yourself until I interrupted you. Why should you not be able to finish, hmm? And I can help with that. But first, you’ll have to help me, understand?”

Nepeta looked up at her for a few seconds, before hesitantly nodding. “O-ok, Terezi, please just promise you won’t tell…”

Terezi grinned, setting her cane against the railing around the edge. “Well, we’ll see about that. It’ll depend on whether or not you please me. And, let me tell you, I hope you’re not as tight as you seem…”

At these words, Terezi undid her robe, suddenly pulling it off and letting it fall. Nepeta gasped aloud, as she was shocked to see, not a regular pussy, but a full, nearly 7 inch set of cock and balls, standing out from her body proudly. “You have one too?? But, I thought…”

Terezi cut her off. “You thought you were the only one, didn’t you? Well, so did I, to be honest, until I saw what you had… But I think the time for talk is through, don’t you, my sweet pet?” With these words, Terezi walked up to Nepeta’s head, reaching down to pick up the leash, and roughly pull her up onto her knees.

Nepeta let out a choking sound as she rose, before settling herself back on her haunches, staring at the hard dick in front of her face. She had to admit, there was just something about it that attracted her… She knew exactly what Terezi was demanding of her, and so, deciding it was easier to simply play along, she leaned in, gently licking the tip, then moving her tongue around the head and shaft, lightly coating it in her saliva. After a few minutes of this, Terezi decided to take control again, and grasping Nepeta’s head, quickly pulled her down onto her cock, burying herself in the cat-troll’s mouth with a sadistic grin.

Nepeta gagged and choked at this sudden and violent intrusion, but forced herself to relax mostly, continuing to lick at it as best she could, while waiting to be able to move, and still gagging occasionally. Terezi, however, simply held her there, enjoying the feeling of her through around her dick. Soon, though, she decided to continue her fun, and quickly began to use Nepeta’s face as just another hole to fuck, quickly thrusting in and out, not bothering to think about the harsh gagging sounds coming from below her.

Nepeta could barely even think with this dick harshly using her mouth as it was, and soon simply gave up trying. Her fingers and toes flexed open and closed as her face was pounded into, before she eventually felt the cock start to swell. Terezi smelled Nepeta’s eyes widening at the change, and feeling herself reach her end, pushed herself as deeply into her mouth as possible, pressing the tip down her throat as she came, pumping spurt after spurt after spurt directly down into her stomach. Nepeta choked and gagged as she felt the hot liquid pouring down into her, while some small part of her mind marveled at how long Terezi could cum.

Finally, Terezi finished, and pulled her softening dick from Nepeta’s mouth and released the leash, letting the girl lean to the side, retching as her throat became used to not having something in it. She stayed like that for several minutes, never quite throwing up, but feeling like she was about to, with all that hot seed sloshing in her belly. Finally, she looked up at Terezi with a pleading look. “Please, Terezi, please will you let me go now? I did what you wanted, I… I pleased you, now let me go!”

Terezi only chuckled in response. “Let you go? Oh, no, not yet. Sure, that was fun, but I’m not pleased yet, not by a long shot. And, now that I’ve had a few minutes to recover, I think it’s time for the next, and maybe best, part…”  
With that, she slowly walked back over to grab her cane, then walking over to kneel behind Nepeta, roughly pushing her head down onto the concrete, then unsheathing her cane-sword to quickly cut the cord running under her crotch. Shuffling in, Terezi placed her spit and cum covered cock at Nepeta’s usual hole. “It’s a pity you don’t have as much as I do, I could have some fun with your other hole. But, this is plenty fun too…” As she finished her sentence, she gripped Nepeta’s hips tightly, and plunged herself fully into Nepeta’s tight pussy, wrenching a scream from the troll, at the suddenness of it, at the knowledge that she could do nothing to stop it, and, secretly, at the knowledge that she did, on some deep and hidden level, actually like being taken so roughly, and without regard for her own feelings or pleasure.

Without bothering to let her become accustomed to the new presence, Terezi began quickly thrusting in and out, drawing scream after scream from her victim, until they began blending into one long howl. She reached down and around to tightly grip her victims own cock, stroking it quickly, too quickly to be considered pleasure, but not yet fully pain. Nepeta groaned in the midst of her howling, unsure what she thought of this new sensation, only sure that, after so much stimulation, she was close to blowing already.

Sure enough, while Terezi never lost her beat, thrusting into her, Nepeta very soon found herself cumming, Terezi jerking her off, coating the underside of her tits with her own hot juices. Pulling back her hand, Terezi licked the sticky cum off her fingers, enjoying the surprisingly sweet taste. “Well, that was just too fast! I think I’ll have to punish you for that one, bitch!” As she spoke, Terezi sped up her thrusts, pushing deeply into her partner, grinning as she decided to ignore her bitch’s feelings from here on, and focus solely on her own needs.

Nepeta’s mind was rendered blank by this pounding, no longer able to process the sensations of what was happening to her, only that she loved it, that she loved being used like this.

Eventually, her cheek resting on the concrete, the screams of pain began to dwindle off, and were slowly replaced by panting, then by moans, gradually lengthening into another type of scream, one of intense pleasure. Terezi grinned at hearing this. “So, my little bitch likes this, huh? She likes being used, being fucked? Being treated like just a sack of meat, just another hole to take? Well, let’s see if we can’t make it even better for you…”

Still pounding into the cat-troll, Terezi moved her hands, one reaching over to grab the tail of her new pet, and the other picking up the leash. Yanking back suddenly on the leash, she pulled Nepeta up so her torso was horizontal, held up only by the leash and collar, and at the same instant, began to use the tail to pull her bitch onto her, yanking it without regard for anything else. Nepeta threw her head back, hoping the action would release some of the pressure on her throat, but with no luck. What was simply a tight collar before, was now the very definition of a choker, completely cutting off her oxygen. The pain shooting up her spine from her tail only served to further scramble her mind, now only thinking of air, as she bounced back and forth, mouth open, nearly oblivious to the fact that she was being fucked.

Terezi grinned as she pulled harshly on both leash and tail, enjoying this feeling of simply taking another troll, without bothering to care about their wants or needs or even life. She wondered vaguely if she would actually do it, actually kill this cat-troll beneath her. It would certainly be viewed as being fine by most of the other trolls, since she was higher on the hemospectrum…

Nepeta’s mind had similar thoughts running through it, if the basic sentence “DON’T KILL, DON’T KILL, DON’T KILL” repeating over and over as her brain slowly starved of oxygen counts as a thought. Eventually, though, even that thought was overridden by the most basic need for air, and as she started to pass out, a small fraction of her mind recognized the feeling as Terezi came powerfully inside her. Any hope that this would mean Terezi would release her, and give her back her air flow, was swallowed by the same darkness that took her consciousness from her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nepeta slowly woke up again, vaguely surprised that she was, and happy for that, until she felt her position. Her arms were still tied tightly behind her back, but her back was now lashed to one of the railings around the edge of the roof, with her hips resting on a chair, pushed out so that her body was nearly horizontal, and her legs spread as far as they could be, and tied off to stay that way. Additionally, she felt a wide ring gag in her mouth, holding it open as far as it, too, could open without breaking her jaw.  
Looking around frantically, she saw Terezi, still naked, leaning against the railing beside her, and saw her smile and stand up with a grin. 

“Good, you’re awake. I was afraid I was going to have to leave without saying goodbye. And, this is goodbye, at least for now.” Nepeta began to struggle, but it was no use; the ropes were too secure for her to do anything more than wiggle in place.

Terezi’s grin widened. “No, you’re not getting out of this that easy. Now, don’t worry, I’m leaving yes, but you’ll have company soon enough. I’ll be sending everyone else up here to let them do whatever they want to you, how’s that sound, my little bitch?”

Nepeta’s struggles deepened, as she started shouting, “NO, NO, ‘ON’T ‘O ‘AT, P’EASE, NOT ‘AT!!”

Terezi reached over and grabbed her tongue, silencing the girl. “Now, now, you really don’t have any choice in the matter. Best get ready, you’ll have some more friends who can use you very soon…” She walked off to the stairwell, picking up her robe on the way, laughing as she descended.

Nepeta kept struggling for another few minutes, before finally giving up, and resigning herself to her fate of simply being something that was to be used. She just hoped that freak Gamzee didn’t want to have anything to do with her, a hope that was dashed as she heard rapid footsteps coming up, accompanied by a constant honking sound…

**Author's Note:**

> So, those among you who've read A Profitable Hunt might see the similarity between the opening paragraphs of this one and that one. The reason is because the inspiration I got for this one served as inspiration for the other as well, though obviously I ended up taking two very different paths.


End file.
